<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Poison coursing through our veins by Alpha_nix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124081">Poison coursing through our veins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_nix/pseuds/Alpha_nix'>Alpha_nix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The aphrodisiac chronicles starring Leon S Kennedy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Sex, Birth Control, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Minor Original Character(s), Riding, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Vaginal Sex, aphrodisiac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:54:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124081</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_nix/pseuds/Alpha_nix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After waiting for Leon to come back rom a mission a mysterious package arrives that makes you well horny (aphrodisiac) . Of course Leon arrives just in time and well he may not be feeling it but something can help with that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon S. Kennedy/Reader, Leon S. Kennedy/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The aphrodisiac chronicles starring Leon S Kennedy [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Poison coursing through our veins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oh hey it me back with a big ol thing I did because I got super bored so here, have a kind of semi sequel to the beast within (if you haven't read that you really don't have to thats fine)</p><p>Also its like 3 am where I'm at and hey I have online school where I'm behind a little (just a little I swear) so uhhh I'm tired and didn't really check this through but I'll do that at some point tomorrow.</p><p>also theres my first attempt about writing about blow jobs se there you go</p><p>Hope you enjoy bye :3 </p><p> </p><p>Also bonus points if you translate the latin parts (the message, name of people, and flower) that I used google translate for because I am lazy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You patiently layed on the couch watching T.V, changing the channel ever so often. You sighed and looked over to the nightstand and stared at the picture, it was of you and Leon. Your boyfriend was still on his mission and you desperately wanted to see him again. You wanted to feel his embrace and his lips against yours. Just thinking about him made your lips part into a smile. You grabbed it and placed it on your chest, hugging it.</p><p> </p><p>“I wish you were here”, you said out loud to yourself closing your eyes for a moment until you were interrupted by a knock at your door. You looked over at it questioning it for a minute. You weren’t expecting any visitors...maybe it was him.  You quickly got up and ran towards the door. You opened it </p><p> </p><p>“Leon I-”, you quickly realized no one was there. You looked down at the ground. Leon hadn’t called you in weeks. You just hoped he was ok. You then saw something that surprised you however, a bouquet of flowers. You quickly picked them up. </p><p> </p><p>Their petals were mostly purple with some red outlining them, there was something comforting yet unnerving about them. You hesitated a moment trying to decide to bring them inside or not, your curiosity got the better of you and you took them inside. You looked at them and smiled softly, you quickly noticed a tag that read, </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Venenum potest satis inebriare, nos te suscipiat ad causam, et si vos utor nostra donum”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>You looked on the back of the tag and saw an eye with a scar, the pupil had a cross inside of it. You looked at it puzzled from not understanding the language or the logo. You reluctantly sniffed them unsure of their scent. You didn't expect it to have an effect but it definitely did. Immediately your body became hot, next came another thing you didn't expect. One of the flowers exuded some type of pollen that you breathed in. Immediately you began to cough and gasp for air. You quickly dropped them and fell to your knees still coughing and gasping for air. Your vision began to blur. You looked at your hands quickly noticing your pale skin and visible veins that were now purple. Your body felt like it was going to explode.</p><p> </p><p>“L-Leon!”, you were able to gasp out before passing out on the kitchen floor.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>5 hours later </p><p> </p><p>Leon walked up to the door, nervous as hell. He’s gotten back later than he expected and he knew you would definitely not be happy, but he was excited to see you again. He sighed, took his hands out of his pockets and knocked on the door. He expected you to come out and tackle him with a hug and a kiss.. but you didn’t. Maybe you were sleeping. He turned the doorknob a bunch of times hoping to get your attention, still nothing. </p><p> </p><p>“hey (Y/N), it’s me”, still no response, he thought maybe you were mad at him for being gone for so long and you were ignoring him. He sighed and reached in his back pocket pulling out a key. He unlocked the door, what waited for him shook him to his core. He saw you passed out on the kitchen floor, looking very very pale and your veins very visible. Your veins were purple. Leon quickly rushed over. </p><p> </p><p>“(Y/N), can you hear me?”, Leon asked, crouching down to your level, you just laid there unresponsive. </p><p> </p><p>He had no clue what to do with you. He was about to reach for his phone when your arms quickly wrapped around his neck. He looked back at you, your eyes were open now, staring at him. You gave him a gentle smile before grabbing his face and kissing him.</p><p> </p><p>Your body yearned for something you couldn’t describe, you just latched onto Leon, hoping that he wouldn’t let go. He tried to pull out the kiss but you pulled him in closer. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi”, you said very weakly into his mouth and placed one of your hands on his chest. He then managed to pull out the kiss looking at you very confused. You let out a small whimper. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you uhh ok?”, he looked at you worriedly </p><p> </p><p>“I think so”, you said unconvinced looking down at the ground, “I guess that’s a fun way to come home, finding your girlfriend on the floor unconscious”, you tried joking but Leon clearly wasn’t in a joking mood.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get you up”, he said, pulling up, you felt his touch, it caused you to shiver. Your sex was already wet, your whole body was on fire. You needed Leon.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at the flowers that were already wilting, he found the tag noticing the emblem and the writing on the tag.</p><p> </p><p>“shit”, you heard him hiss, he pulled out his phone attempting to call someone, you however stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>“(Y/N), what are-“, Leon was caught off by you kissing him again, you smiled into his mouth, and placed a hand on his chest. He forcefully broke himself from it. </p><p> </p><p>“(Y/N), something’s wrong with you, I have to tell-”, he was caught off by you trying to unbuckle his pants, he grabbed your hands making you whine.</p><p> </p><p>“(Y/N), please listen to me”, he said staring into your eyes, you gave him a weak aroused look. You fell into his arms and managed to lean into his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Leon I need you to-to </em> ”, you whispered in his ear, your sex was throbbing now, aching, yearning to be touched, “ <em> I-I need you to fuck me! </em>”</p><p> </p><p>Leon took a step back for a minute, still shocked by what you just said to him. His cheeks flushed red. It’s not like you two weren’t intimate but it wasn’t this sudden. He looked at you seeing your face. You whimpered for him. </p><p> </p><p>“Just let me make a call and I’ll see what I can do”, he sighed. He called Hunnigan.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Hunnigan, I’ve gotta ask you something, do you recognize this flower”, he sent a picture of the flower. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s a flower called the  cornea medicamento that the cornea populus, the strange group you had a run in with, that they used to seduce lovers”, she said to him, “why is that in your home Leon?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well I guess someone dropped it off for my dear old girlfriend”, he turned to look at you, you were very impatient, “I think it might of done something to her”, he said scratching his head </p><p> </p><p>“It does release pollen that can make someone overly aroused, no one knows why this occurs of course as the flower wilts very quickly and won’t survive in many environments”, she explained to him, “it won’t kill her or hurt or anything like that, she’ll just be very aroused for awhile”</p><p> </p><p>“Is there anything I can do to help?”, he asked her  </p><p> </p><p>“Well you could get it out of her system faster, you’ll have to you know”</p><p> </p><p>Leon gulped, it's not like he didn’t want to do it he just wasn’t really feeling it, but maybe, he looked at the flower noticing that one smaller flower was not withered yet. He grabbed it, “what happens if I get some of this stuff?”, He asked her</p><p> </p><p>“Then you’ll become aroused too, what are you planning Leon?”</p><p> </p><p>“How long will it take for it to kick in?”</p><p> </p><p>“Depends on the size of the flower, bigger flower means more pollen which kicks in faster but in most cases the body can’t handle the sudden arousal causing them to lose consciousness”</p><p> </p><p>“How bout a small flower?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll take longer but maybe some stimulation can-”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks Hunnigan, umm how do I get into my system exactly” </p><p> </p><p>“Just inhale the pollen from the flower”, she sighed</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, I gotta go”, he hung up and looked over to you, you were visibly shaking on all fours. He looked at the flower and sighed walking towards you, “i’m going to help, it may just take a second”</p><p> </p><p>He brought the flower up to his nose, glancing over at you, you tilted your head at him, he sighed again and sniffed the flower. Iit had a strange scent very sweet but something else he couldn’t describe, his body starting to feel hot in certain areas, he couldn’t breath for a few seconds and gasped for air. He noticed some of his veins were purple just like yours. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh, that wasn’t so-”, he was cut off by his own cock twitching in his pants, he sucked air through his teeth, you crawled over to him and sat in front of him. He looked down at you.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you mind helping me out?”, he said in a low gruff voice, he of course pointed to his crotch</p><p> </p><p>“Do you really want me too?”, You asked him</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to fuck you?”, he said slightly smirking at you, you rolled your eyes at him and started unbuckling his belt, unzipping his pants, and pulling out his cock, you imediatly drooled at seeing it, your sex even more wet now. Leon seemed to take notice.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone is excited”, he laughed, “and it’s not just me”, your hands shook for a second looking like you were hesitating for a second, suck it, such him dry.</p><p> </p><p>Thoughts were flooding your head now, make him beg for it, make him groan,make him cum... </p><p> </p><p>“Hey are you-”, he was cut off by you firmly grasping his cock causing him to tense up, “<em> Fuck </em>”, he hissed</p><p> </p><p>You weren’t really focusing on him though all you could focus on was his cock, you saw the pre cum seeping from it, you stared up at him, he noticed the hunger in your eyes. You began by starting simple by pumping his shaft, Leon let out a soft moan. You smiled at him. You then licked the tip of his cock causing him to tense up a bit before resting his hand on your head and pulling the hair back from out of your face. You put the whole thing in your mouth and bobbed your head and down. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Fuck that feels good </em> ”, he groaned out, “ <em> please don’t stop </em>”,</p><p> </p><p>Leon began to pant as you sucked him off, feeling the pleasure build and build, and finally getting closer to release, “Your gonna make me cum if you keep doing that”, he said grabbing your hair.</p><p> </p><p>You stopped for a second, “that's the point dummy”</p><p> </p><p>“That's why I love you”, he said running his hand through your hair, “now could you please go back to sucking my cock”</p><p> </p><p>You rolled your eyes at him before putting his cock back into your mouth, Leon grabbed your head and practically made you deepthroat him. You felt like you were being gagged as Leon thrusted his cock as deep as he possibly could in your mouth. Your throat hurt slightly as Leon thrusted harder into your throat until something salty and sweet hit your mouth, Leon finally came in your mouth. You coughed for a second, then quickly showed Leon what he just released into your mouth.  </p><p> </p><p>“Heh, did it taste good?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never been a big fan of salt but I do like my sweets”, you said hoarsely, “did it feel good though?”, you purred </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah”, he said breathlessly, you'd forgotten about your whole delema until a sharp jolt of pleasure coursed through your body, it felt amazing yet it did make you whimper.</p><p> </p><p>“(Y/N), are you ok?”, Leon asked you, you opened your eyes and gazed into his, he noticed a hunger he couldn’t explain. He watched as you began to pant and drool.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> H-hot </em>!”, you moaned out, you quickly tried to pull off your shirt, Leon was quick to notice and bent down. He helped you remove your shirt. Leon took notice of the lacy blue bra you were wearing.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you wear this for me?”, he teasingly asked you before giving you a gentle kiss on your collar bone, you let out a small whimper. Leon then bit into leaving a mark, ever since that one night he got injected with a serum after a mission and biting you accidently it became a norm. You had to incorporate scarves into your wardrobe after that. </p><p> </p><p>“I can’t-”, you gritted your teeth your hands clenched into fists</p><p> </p><p>“Babe what are you”, you quickly grabbed him by the neck and pinned him to the ground, you breathed heavily for a second.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Please </em>”, you begged him almost crying </p><p> </p><p>“Babe whats wrong?”, he asked rubbing your cheek </p><p> </p><p>“<em> I need to fuck you pretty please </em> ”, you whined at him, “ <em> I’m so hot I need you” </em>. Leon immediately understood and soon removed his pants and boxers.  He was about to get on top of you when you put a hand to his chest and shook your head. He looked at you confused for a second before you took off your shorts and panties. Leon was impressed you managed to do that in a swift movement. He tried to get on top of you again but you stopped him. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you-”, you quickly grabbed his cock and hovered it over your entrance. You looked at Leon slightly asking for approval, “you're still on the pill right?”, you nodded your head vigorously, very desperate.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok then go ahead”, you nodded at his answer and immediately slammed down on his cock causing Leon to screw his eyes shut. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Fuck, (Y/N)” </em>, He groaned out, opening his eyes to see your expression. Your mouth was slack with drool coming from your mouth with your eyes rolling back into your head, “someone enjoyed that”, he said with a laugh giving him a slight nod. </p><p> </p><p>“How about we try this?”, he grabbed your hips and began moving them up and down. You let out a few moans. You were riding his cock now. </p><p> </p><p>“Leon!”, you mewled out grabbing your breasts. He slapped your ass causing you to clench around him harder, he let out a groan. </p><p> </p><p>“God you feel good!”, he managed to grunt out slamming you on his cock again causing you to let out a scream of pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> I’mgoingtocum </em>”, you moaned a little incoherently, your eyes continuing to roll into the back of your head, drool running down your face.</p><p> </p><p>“Me too baby, me too”, he grunted out looking up at you. Your core felt like it was going to explode. He slammed you against his cock again.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Leon! </em>”, you screamed out in pleasure, your walls clenching him completely, Leon came as well, you felt his seed deep inside your womb, luckily you were on the pill. You simply slid off of him laying down next to him. You just breathed heavily for a second before Leon spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“(Y/N)?”, you rolled on your side to face him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes”, you whispered </p><p> </p><p>“I have to-”, You placed a hand on his cheek and smile at him</p><p> </p><p>“Are you already feeling the effects, baby?”you asked, rubbing his cheek. He gave you a small tiny whimper which wasn’t usually. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> It's ho </em>t”, he said in the tiniest whisper looking at you. </p><p> </p><p>“We can go to the bedroom, if you really want to”, you offered him, “you can do whatever you want to me there”, you whispered in his ear.  Leon’s eyes widened for a second before quickly scooping you up into his arms. You wrapped his arms around his neck nuzzling into it. He kissed you, hungrily, his tongue going deep inside your mouth. Leon opened the bedroom door, delicately laying you down on the bed. Leon finally removed his shirt before laying down in front of your pussy. You still had your legs crossed.</p><p> </p><p>“Could you please spread them for me baby?”, He said caressing your legs, your skin was so sensitive and caused a small whimper to escape your lips. You spread your legs to him and he immediately buried his face deep into your pussy. He started doing small circles around your clit causing you to grind against his face. He placed an arm on your abdomen making you unable to move. He gave your clit a hard suck making a deep guttural groan to come from your chest. He did it again causing a bigger groan to escape your lips. You were so close before Leon stopped.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you stop?”, you whined, kicking your feet at him. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Because I want to be inside you again” </em>, He said in an animalistic tone you’d never heard before. He was hungry for you. He caressed and kissed your thigh, goosebumps appeared on your skin. Leon quickly slid inside you again. You groaned gripping the bed like your life depended on it, maybe it did. He snapped his hips against yours causing a grunt to erupt from you. You looked up at him. He continued jack hammering into you, his pace unrelatning, you felt like you were going to break. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Leon </em> !”, you moaned out, you were so close to climaxing, “ <em> I can’t! </em>”, you groaned arching into him. He was going deeper inside you causing your moans to become louder almost becoming screams. Leon grabbed your breasts making you clench him harder. You couldn’t take much more. Leon’s pace was quickening causing you to actually scream in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p><em> “I’m Cumming!” </em>, you screamed. Your orgasm was intense, your eyes screwed shut and your walls collapsed onto Leon’s cock. Leon’s hips rutted into you before cumming himself. His slick dripping down your leg. You quickly collapsed into the bed. You breathed heavily for a few moments before Leon turned you over on your stomach, you didn’t know why. Leon however gripped your hips, your eyes widened, Leon wasn’t done yet. Leon quickly slammed himself into you but not into your pussy., instead in your ass. Leon didn’t coax you into it like he normally would, causing tears to form in the corner of your eyes and you to yelp. Leon slammed into you while you gripped the bed once again. Leon used one hand to grip your hip the other to viously rub your clit. You couldn’t think straight at all, all your thoughts were mush. You just cried out at him as he smacked your ass a few times, nearly breaking you again. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Leon I can’t-” </em> , you let out a pained moan as Leon continued, “ <em> Leon I’m fucking cumming! </em>”, you said in a pained scream as you finally came, your ass clenched Leon's cock causing him to cum again. He slid out and you collapsed onto the bed again, you were twitching slightly. Leon breathed in and out looking at your ass as some of his semen dripped out and noticing the deep red marks from his smacking. He laid next to you for a moment, you hid your face from him.. He made you look at him and he noticed the tears streaming down your face. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry”, he did feel bad as he abused both your pussy and your ass, he caressed your cheek causing you to shudder, “let's get you cleaned up, wait here”, he got up and went to the bathroom. You heard the sound of running water. You just laid on the bed still shaking until Leon came back.</p><p> </p><p>He quickly scooped you into his arms again carrying you into the bathroom. You noticed the bathtub filled with bubbles. Leon carefully placed you into the tub before joining you. He gave you a rag to wash your legs off and other areas Leon managed to get cum all over. He quietly hummed while rubbing your back.  You looked back at him for a moment and a smirk on your face.  </p><p> </p><p>“What's with that face?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well just that I remember the first time something simular happened I passed out after us having sex”, you remarked, “I feel like earning a damn medal after all that”</p><p> </p><p>“Ha maybe you do deserve a medal”, you turned around and faced him.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I love you, Leon Kennedy”, you said looking into his beautiful blue eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“And I love you (Y/N)”, he said before giving a long passionate kiss.   </p><p> </p><p>“Oh hey our veins aren’t purple anymore”, you said looking at your arms. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh I guess they aren’t”</p><p> </p><p>“Leon could you do me a favor and stop bringing things home with you that make us make sweet love to each other”, you joked, “because I don’t think I can take another beating” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey the flower wasn't my doing you were the one who took them”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I missed you”, you whined at him, “could you try and request your mission be a little shorter pretty please”</p><p> </p><p>“(Y/N) you know I don’t have control over that”, you gave him your puppy dog eyes, something you knew he couldn’t resist, “fine i’ll see what I can do”, he groaned</p><p> </p><p>“Yay”, you said hugging him, you noticed his cock was still slightly hard, “you know we could still”</p><p> </p><p>“I think that's enough for one night”, he said kissing your forehead, “but maybe we could experiment in the future”, he added giving you a smirk</p><p> </p><p>“You know i'm always down for anything, baby”, you said with a smirk, “well down for almost everything”, you then gave him another kiss before lightly biting his neck which left a mark, a bluish purplish mark. </p><p> </p><p>“Ouch what was that for?”, he said rubbing his neck</p><p> </p><p>“Payback for last time”, you said with a smirk, “I hope a coworker sees it and teases you about it”, you said, sounding very proud of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Why’s that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you know how many people teased me about it the first time it happened, I still get shit for it to this day”, you remarked, “it's your turn now”, you said with a devilish grin. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Leon groaned as he entered the building, he really wished he could have spent the whole day with you but alas he had his duties to fulfill. He walked in and noticed the intern Miranda had already brought him his coffee.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning sir”, she said to him with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Mornin”, he grumbled, taking it. He entered his office.</p><p>Leon was happy it was finally his lunch break, taking out the lunch you had made for him. He was about to open it when he heard a whisper outside his door.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “His girlfriend totally gave him a hickey, I saw it!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was Miranda, she may have been new but she fit right in with the office gossips</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I totally have proof, look!”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oh my god you weren’t kidding”, A different voice said </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Kennedy’s got a hickey!” , someone else said, “Hey check this out, Miranda got a picture of Kennedy with a hickey!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Picture..she got a picture. Leon quickly opened the door and found the gaggle of girls around his door.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there a problem ladies?”, he asked them</p><p> </p><p>“It's her fault”, they both said pointing at Miranda before running away. Miranda just stood in fear for a second. Leon quickly snatched her phone seeing the picture.</p><p> </p><p>“When did you take this?”, he snapped pointing at the picture</p><p> </p><p>“T-this morning, after I gave you your coffee”, she stuttered, “I wasn’t even going to show anybody, but I texted (Y/N) to confirm it was a hickey, and told me to tell everyone I possibly could”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait how do you have (Y/N)’s number?”, he asked her, shocked she even had it in the first place, you rarely gave out your number.</p><p> </p><p>“She didn’t tell you?”, she questioned tilting her head at him, “we met up at a bar while you were gone, she was lonely and needed some company so I offered her my number”</p><p> </p><p>Leon just stood shocked that you did that.</p><p> </p><p>“She’s one luck girl to have you all to herself, sir”, a blush formed on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah umm I guess she is, you can go now”, he said very awkwardly, giving her phone back</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, sir”, she said before skipping away.</p><p> </p><p>“She is so gonna get it, when I get home”, he said, shaking his head.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>